Dulce Beso Amargo
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Por un momento sintió lastima por la lucha interna que ella debería llevar a partir de ahora


Ciaossu!

Ya sé, esta pareja es… extraña, debieron ver mi cara cuando me la pidieron, pero bueno, espero que les guste, me esforcé T.T pero creo que me sentía un poco masoquista cuando escribí esto...

Dedicado a Suno Andrew. Tienes derecho a golpestme si no te gusta T.T pero no tenía idea de como plantear la pareja.

* * *

La encontró en una esquina de la habitación, con su cuerpo hecho un ovillo y sus brazos acercando sus rodillas a su rostro, ocultándose detrás de sus propias piernas dobladas. Estaba temblando, y pudo escuchar sus sollozos.

Vongola había caído, acababa de acabar con toda esa molesta familia y sus aliados. Ella era la última, una vez que ella estuviera muerta, no quedaría nadie relacionado con los Vongola vivo.

Sus subordinados la apuntaron y se prepararon para darle fin a todo esto pronto, sería una muerte rápida y considerada, con una sola bala su vida acabaría sin dolor.

Uno de sus hombres se acercó y con rudeza la obligó a ponerse de pie, notó que la mujer apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse, sus ojos estaban cansados de tanto llorar y su rostro se veía totalmente demacrado. A pesar de su deplorable estado la reconoció.

La gran mayoría de las dimensiones estaban bajo su poder, y en todas estaba ella.

Por un momento se sumió en sus pensamientos, él ya conocía ese frágil cuerpo y había probado el dulce sabor de sus labios, aunque no en esta dimensión. Sin embargo se sorprendió a sí mismo sintiendo la misma sensación que recorría a sus otros yo cuando la veían. Era extraño porque cuando contactaba con sus yo de otras dimensiones y la veía en sus mentes nunca sintió nada especial por ella, hasta ahora que la veía por primera vez en su dimensión.

—Esperen—ordenó, cuando vio que acababan de amordazarla y estaban a punto de dispararle.

Sus subordinados bajaron sus armas cuando vieron que su líder se acercaba lentamente a la mujer. Ella lo miró sin expresión alguna, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su pálida mano tocó su mejilla, rosada de tanto llorar.

Era ella, sin duda. Era la Haru que le correspondía, la Haru de su dimensión.

En cada mundo paralelo su encuentro era distinto, pero siempre la encontraba.

Al principio, cuando comenzó a idear este plan para el dominio total de todo el universo, jamás pensó en tener a alguien a su lado. Es más, la Haru de la primera dimensión aún estaba sorprendida de que se hubiera casado con ella y no con un paquete de mashmallows.

—¿Te aprietan mucho las cuerdas, Haru-chan?—preguntó. Ella ni se movió, ante lo que él tomó con cuidado su cabeza y la movió de arriba hacia abajo, en un movimiento lento que buscaba una afirmación.

Desató las cuerdas y notó que estas la habían lastimado. En este momento se veía tan frágil, como si en cualquier momento su cuerpo fuera a convertirse en polvo, parecía que se iba a desvanecer con solo tocarla. Era tan distinta a la sonriente Haru que lo acompañaba en otras dimensiones, pero a la vez tan igual.

—Haru no lo perdonará—acusó ella, en un hilo de voz tan suave, que de no haber visto sus labios moviéndose no sabría que ella era la que hablaba.

—Haru-chan, eres tan divertida—le sonrió él—. Y eres tan hermosa que no me dejas completar mi tarea aquí, pequeña traviesa.

Era verdad, en cada dimensión que él había conquistado estaba ella. La última persona aliada de los Vongola que quedaba viva, la única persona que no había podido matar. Realmente había sido estúpido por su parte cuando pensó que él podría darle fin a esa estúpida tradición, creyó que sería en esta dimensión donde acabaría con ella pues no podía sentir nada hacia las Haru de otras dimensiones. Y había caído, al igual que en los otros mundos paralelos.

También era verdad que ella nunca le perdonaría por las muertes de los Vongola, muchas veces la encontraba llorando por la memoria de sus amigos, aunque intentaba no hacerlo frente a él. Byakuran lo sabía, al igual que sus otras yo, esta Haru se encontraría dividida entre el amor que sentía hacia a él y el odio que le tenía al asesino de la familia que en sus tiempos fue la más poderosa de la mafia.

—No juegue con Haru—pidió.

—Haru-chan, es hora de irnos—le susurró y luego le obsequió una radiante sonrisa.

Ella se alejó y se acurrucó bien lejos de él. Casi podía sentir lastima por toda la lucha interna que le tocaba llevar en cada dimensión.

—Haru-chan te amo—declaró sin vergüenza, lo dijo casi como si se tratara de un un juego.

Si hubiera tenido más espacio ella habría retrocedido aún más, pero se encontraba totalmente acorralada y los Vongola ya no estaban para protegerla.

La vida de Haru se encontraba en manos de Byakuran, él sabía lo frágil que se encontraba en ese momento, por lo que tomó una cinta y le cubrió los ojos. Al principio ella se resistió, pero estaba tan débil que fue rápidamente reducida. El albino no deseaba que viera los cuerpos de sus amigos muertos cuando se fueran, quería ahorrarle ese dolor. Era increíble el efecto que tenía esa mujer en él.

Ella aún estaba tensa y asustada, quizás un poco de azúcar la tranquilizaría. Era una pena que no anduviera trayendo ni un solo caramelo encima, aunque recordaba haber probado una paleta antes de venir.

Haru tenía los ojos bien vendados, por lo que no vio cuando los labios de Byakuran se acercaron para reclamar los suyos, el acto la tomó por sorpresa y quiso resistirse, pero él la presionó para profundizar el beso. No tenía ganas de pelear, asique acabó cediendo.

Resultaba difícil de creer que alguien tan retorcido como él tuviera un sabor tan dulce en la boca, aunque debía darle crédito a las horas que pasaba degustando pasteles.

El beso se terminó y sintió como era levantada. Ahora no solo estaba cansada, sino que también confundida y sin ánimos. Supo que estaba siendo llevada por los pasillos de la base Vongola, la familia que acababa de desaparecer.

Su familia...


End file.
